


Real Love Should Prevail

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko, Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko - found here on AO3, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night Club Public Bathroom sordid sex, The Original Series off-screen moments, The end of the Five Year Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko ×Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko - found here on AO3×Night Club Public Bathroom sordid sex ×The end of the Five Year Mission ×Mutual Pining ×The Original Series off-screen moments×Use of swear word F**K ×Confessions of the heartPre-Slash Spirk and/or Spones and/or McKirk ×Pre-slash possibility of McSpirk ×hardly Mentioned but not detailed Jim/Andorian female ×Could be why TOS Spock left for Gol, if you want to read it that way - But I'm happy for you to imagine up some Canon-Divergent McSpirk, or, just Spirk, or just Spones, or just McKirkInspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko ×Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko - found here on AO3Could be why TOS Spock left for Gol, if you want to read it that way - But I'm happy for you to imagine up some Canon-Divergent McSpirk, or, just Spirk, or just Spones, or just McKirk!





	Real Love Should Prevail

Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko ×Inspired by 'Encounter' by ritsuko - found here on AO3

 

Real Love Should Prevail

Inspired by ‘Encounter’ by ritsuko; found on AO3.

The woman Jim had been found with scurried out of the cubicle that she’d been sharing, for sexual purposes, with Jim, in the night-club’s public toilets.

The Five Year Mission had ended, and many of the Enterprise crew had gone out for a meal, and then, on to a night-club, for a kind of Farewell party.

In the club, which they’d practically had to drag Spock to anyway, McCoy and Spock had become concerned with not having seen Jim for some time. They’d now found him, having wall sex in a toilet cubicle with an Andorian woman. Said woman had just left the cubicle, and the bathroom.

“Jim, for fuck-sake!” McCoy yelled at him. “You’ll get yourself in deep with some STD one of these days, if you keep fucking your way around the Galaxy!”

Spock, too, had left the bathrooms, saying “I’m not needed here.” Before he went.

McCoy watched Spock leave, and, almost went after him, but he turned back to Jim. “Why can’t you just try it with someone who loves you – Someone like him!” McCoy indicated Spock, who’d just left the room.

Jim stood, staring at Bones.

Len continued his tirade. “You know he has issues; issues that make him hate himself because he wants to act like a human, and have sex; most especially with you! And, now, what do you do? You make things worse for him in several ways because he’s back to believing that many humans have a cheap and tawdry attitude to sex, and he thinks that, if he gives in, and allows himself to be in a sexual relationship outside of his damned Pon Farr, he’ll get nothing but more passive prejudices from other Vulcans and will have reduced himself to an uncontrolled, less than perfect human!”

“How do you know all this about Spock so certainly? It sounds like more than deductive reasoning!” Jim said pointedly, using a phrase of Spock’s, or Spock-like-words, on purpose.

“Because I love him too, you fool! Alright? I love him as well!” McCoy near enough yelled. His eyes burned, as he stood there, hands on hips, boring holes into the back of Jim’s head.

Jim was silent.

“Why does everyone think that the bickering means that I don’t love him?” McCoy asked tiredly.

“I figured that you love him, but I didn’t know that you feel the way I do about him.” Jim noted.

McCoy glared at Jim. “The only one he really wants is you; so, clean up your act, Jim, and you can have him, if you’ve got the balls to start a relationship with him.”

“Why can’t he be the one with enough balls to come to me, and tell me how he feels?” Jim asked.

“He’s from a totally different culture, Jim. It doesn’t mean they don’t love. He loves you whole-heartedly. It just means that they’re not supposed to casually admit to their feelings, especially not if they think doing so will be futile!” McCoy tried to make Jim see sense.

“I can’t tell him, because I’m his Captain, or I was; but, if I tell him, we’ll be living our lives practically separate, on different postings, and we’ll never see one another; If I keep quiet, we might yet still get another posting together, where we see each other every-day!” Jim shook his head briefly. “Anyway, what about you? Why haven’t you had the stones to tell him how you feel about him?” Jim Kirk asked his friend.

“Because of you, Jim!” Bones fumed. “I don’t want to get in your way. He loves you. I love him. Hell, I might even love you both!” He suddenly confessed. “It would be an ego ride for you, but, what the hell would Spock think about that? I’m not even sure what I think, and I think it would only hurt Spock. Again, in his life, he’d think that he, as he is, is not good enough! We can’t do that to him. I let him walk out because he’d be embarrassed if I went straight after him, but, if you don’t mind, I think I should leave, and try and find him now.”

“We both need to talk to him, and to each other.” Jim noted. “Can I come with you to find him? We need to talk about this, all of us.”

“I’m not sure we should, Jim!” McCoy walked across the bathroom floor, towards the exit door. “He might say yes, just to please us, and keep his real feelings to himself. Or, he might up and leave, leaving us without him, and himself even more lonely, heart-broken, and isolated; even if he never acknowledges that he feels that way. He still does feel the way he feels, even if he compartmentalises everything. He’s Vulcan; his emotional sensitivity is very high as it is, without us complicating his life like this!”  
“We have to try.” Jim said, touching McCoy’s hands (he’d washed his hands before doing so.)

McCoy stood at the door, and opened it.

Jim took McCoy’s hand and held it.

Bones pulled them both through the doorway, but broke from holding hands with Jim. “The last thing he needs right now, is to see us walking toward him, holding hands. He’ll step aside completely, for sure, if he sees you and me holding hands five minutes after he found you fucking some random female. He knows that I know he loves you. He might even suspect that I love him.”

Jim nodded in understanding, and he and Bones, with the help of their personal/off-duty Communicators/Locators, began the search, their search, for Spock.

 

The End? 8.5.17


End file.
